


NSFW drabbles and fics

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual NonCon, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Other, Overstimulation, Rape, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Vibrators, i'll add more tags as i write more, monster fucking, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is just a little place for me to post different NSFW drabbles and fics. Minors, enter at your own risk





	1. Tentacles

His mind slowly brought him to consciousness, the cool air around him running a chill up his spine. His mind was foggy and clouded, and he felt extremely groggy. He had no memory of what had happened to him before.

Jack had to force himself to open his eyes. His body ached, but he did not know why. Groaning, he weakly stretched out his arms and legs, trying to shake the tiredness off of him. He slowly began to awaken his senses, and by doing so he ran into more confusion.

He felt as if the ground beneath him wriggled and writhed, its smooth texture caressing his back and body. He sat up slowly, propping his arms up behind him. As he did, he felt the ground beneath him quiver, as if in excitement.

He looked down to see what in the hell type of tile was this, but this... This wasn't tile at all. A mesh of smooth pink... Tentacles? Yes, tentacles, where what made up the ground beneath him. The room he was in was dimly lit, so all he could see around him was the mass of writhing tentacles. He shivered as cool air caused goosebumps to appear on his skin. The tentacles beneath him quivered again, excited.

His mind was still foggy, but he felt when a tentacle latched onto his right wrist and slithered up his arm, massaging his skin. Then another latched onto his left wrist and followed the same action. Whatever this thing was, it was obviously very excited to get started. Tentacles wrapped around his ankles and knees, slithering up his pant legs caressing his calves.

Jack let out a shaky breath as the tentacles smooth texture massaged and caressed his sensitive skin. Another shot of cool air left more goosebumps, but the tentacles were quick to massage and sooth his skin. A part of his mind knew he should be afraid for his safety, but his mind continued to cloud itself. The tentacles felt nice, so why should he worry? Jack eased into the loving touch of the tentacles as more seemed to swarm his body. He sighed contentedly as he let his eyes flutter shut.

His eyes opened wide and he gasped as he felt three tentacles push and rub against his crotch. He tried to squeeze his legs shut out of shyness, but the tentacles wrapped around his knees pulled his legs further apart. Jack groaned as two more tentacles swarmed his crotch, squeezing against his member and thighs. He struggled slightly, but the tentacles paid him no mind, holding him still as they caressed his skin. 

Two tentacles wiggled their way up his shirt and one climbed over his his shoulder and slithered under his shirt from his neck. Jack bit back a moan as the tentacles quickly began to rub against his nipples, the cool air causing them to quickly harden. One tenderly rubbed against his left nipple while the 2 other tentacles shared his right nipple, squeezing and rubbing it.

The tentacles at his crotch quickly ripped open his fly and plunged into his pants. Two of them slithered down his pant legs and caressed his inner thighs as they started to ooze a substance out of their pours. Jack couldn't hold back his moan as three of the tentacles shoved themselves inside jack's underwear and began sloppily caressing and fondling his cock. All of the tentacles on Jack began to start oozing a clear substance onto him, coating his skin as they held him.

More tentacles sprinted up from under him and eagerly grabbed at his clothes, tearing them off quickly and shucking them away. Jack's shirt was quickly torn off, inviting more tentacles to run over his chest and belly. His pants where quickly shoved down his legs and snatched off, then thrown to the side. Jack watch as all his clothes except for his underwear disappeared in the mass of wriggling tentacles as they excitedly latched onto him.

Jack was fully awake now as he moaned and whimpered as the tentacles worked over him, sending pleasure bubbling through him. The tentacles on his nipples became merciless as they rubbed and squeezed him, the constant abuse turning his nipples red. The cool air still caused goosebumps on Jack's skin, which the tentacles quickly tended to as they continued to caress and massage him all over.

It was obvious that, whatever was controlling these tentacles, knew what spot made Jack the weakest, since more tentacles plunged themselves into his underwear. No spot was left untouched as they stroked and squeezed jack's cock, swiping his head as precum began to leak out. They rubbed against the underside of his cock head constantly, causing Jack to spill loud moans gasps as pleasure coursed through his body. Tentacles wrapped around and pumped the entirety of his length in unison, gliding up and down swiftly as they jerked him off. The warmth the tentacles ooze brought to Jack's cock felt sent his mind spinning. Tentacles fondled and massaged his balls, caressing them lovingly as Jack mewled.

Jack suddenly had a realization of how much he was enjoying this, and his cheeks flared up with embarrassment as he turned his head away, not wanting to watch the tentacles love him. A tentacle snaked up Jack's back and wrapped around his head possessively, forcing him to look back over at himself. Jack mewled and whimpered as he watched the tent in his underwear be pumped and fondled. Two tentacles sprinted up and ripped his underwear off finally, allowing Jack to see how well the tentacles fondled and squeezed him. He moan as he stared down at his cock as it twitched and trembled, it's colour having turned a bright red as it was worked over. 

Jack started to mewl and gasp loudly as he got close. He could feel it building up inside him, ready to explode. He screaming as he splurted out thick cum onto his legs and the tentacles.

The tentacles did not slow down, however. In fact, Jack felt the mass of tentacles below him writhe with excitement as he came across them. Jack writhed with pleasure as the tentacles worked through his orgasm, mewling and whimpering as his body was forced into over stimulation.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Jack feels a thick tentacle shove it's way past his lips and into his mouth. His moans are muffled and the tentacle wriggles around inside his mouth, sliding against the inside of his cheeks and rubbing against his tongue. The clear ooze the tentacle secretes into his mouth is sweet and smooth, and Jack finds himself unconsciously sucking on the tentacle, gulping down its fluid. The tentacle quivers, as if stimulated, then starts to push in and out of Jack's mouth tenderly. It's careful not to choke Jack or go in too far, loving Jack carefully as it fucks his mouth.

Jack groans and wriggles. He can already feel another orgasm building up inside him as the tentacles do their work. Their careful with their actions, and obviously take great pride in storming Jack's body with unrelenting pleasure, mercilessly fondling, stroking, and squeezing his most sensitive parts as he quivers and writhes beneath their touch.

Jack does nothing to stop himself as he orgasms again, cum splurting out of his abused cock. The tentacles love it, smearing Jack's cum all over themselves and Jack, obviously loving the fact that Jack cannot control the pleasure in his body.

The tentacles caressing his body start to shift, and the roll Jack onto his stomach. The tentacles pleasuring him stop momentarily, and Jack pants as they readjust him. They force him onto his knees, keeping his legs spread to expose his cock. They force him onto his hands, keeping his arms straight to prop him up. 

After they're satisfied with the way they have him, they quickly go back to their previous duties. The thick tentacle shoves itself back inside Jack's mouth, quickly thrusting in and out of his abused lips. Cries out as the tentacles circle back around the base of his cock and pump him, squeezing him playfully as he mewls. They fondle the head of his cock as it twitches sporadically. They wrap around and fondle his balls tenderly, and rub his red hard nipples once more. He can feel tentacles wriggling all over him, tenderly squeezing out every bit of pleasure his body has to offer.

Jack doesn't sense his rising orgasm until it rips through him, causing him to scream as his penis shoots out the little bit of cum his body has left. He wonders if the tentacles will ever get tired of ravaging his body as they still continue to ride him through another orgasm. They never seem to tire as they overflow him with over stimulation, leaving him whimpering, mewling and helpless to their desires. And Jack would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every second of it.

Jack's attention was brought to a tentacle that slowly rose out in front of him, but this tentacle caused his eyes to go wide. This was the thickest one he'd seen, and the end of the tentacle formed into a mushroom head. A slit sat atop the tentacles cock head, leaking generous amounts of a purple substance onto itself. Thick lines traveled down the tentacles sides like veins. The tentacle cock purposefully positioned itself right in front of jack's face, its thick head leaning towards Jack's face. 

Staring at the tentacle in front of him, Jack failed to notice as the tentacle in his mouth and the ones around his arms retreated, and then they forced his arms to fold up, causing his face suddenly to go crashing against the mass of tentacles below him. He felt a thick tentacle wrap itself around Jack's shoulders forcing his upper body to stay against the ground while his lower end stayed high up in the air. He turned his cheek against the mass below him, trying to look back at the cock tentacle, but another tentacle quickly wrapped itself around his head and mouth, forcing him to stay against the ground.

Jack gasped as he felt tentacles begin to caress his ass cheeks, spreading them open as they coated his hole with ooze.

Wait... There was no way they were going to try and fit that giant cock tentacle inside of him... Right? 

Jack's heart sank into his stomach as he felt the thick head of the tentacle cock slide against his back, moving towards his exposed hole.

Now he was afraid. He screamed out in protest and struggled fiercely, startling the tentacles holding him. There was no way that giant thing was going to fit inside of him! They were going to rip him apart!

Seeming to sense his thoughts, the tentacles quickly started to tenderly caress him, carefully stimulating his cock as they did so. Tentacles lifted up and started to run through his hair tenderly, trying to calm him down. Jack shakily panted, his fear slowly subsiding as the tentacles showed him their affection. They lovingly rubbed and stroked his cheeks, showing him that they meant no harm, and that he was going to be okay.

Jack calmed down after a little bit, hit panting being replaced by a muffled moan as his mind was refocused on the tentacles tenderly fondling his cock. The tentacles took his sound of pleasure as a green light.

They carefully and soothingly eased smaller tentacles passed the muscle ring around his hole. Jack did his best to relax his body, reassured that the tentacles wouldn't do anything to seriously harm him. One tentacle wriggled around inside him, then another one slipped in, and another. They carefully stretched him out, massaging his insides, causing Jack to mewl and moan.

Jack gasped and clutched against the tentacles below him as he felt the thick head of the tentacle cock slide down his crack, coating jack's hole generously with its purple ooze. He trembled and whimpered as he felt the head of the cock press against his hole lightly. The tentacles stroked his cheeks, assuring him that it would be okay. Jack breathed out a shaky breathing, trying to relax himself completely.

He screamed out as he felt the tentacle cock quickly shove itself deep inside Jack's hole, easily gliding all the way inside. Jack's body burned with pain and pleasure, and he sobbed as the over stimulation bombarded his whole body. The tentacles held him securely, caressing him as the cock quickly thrust out and snapped back into him, fucking him roughly.

Jack's voice was a mix of sobs, mewls, moans, and cries as the thick head of the cock smashed against his prostate with every thrust. With its sheer size, the tentacle could never miss Jack's most sensitive part, and it eagerly pounded his prostate without mercy.

A dry orgasm ripped through Jack, but what good could it do? The stimulation, the pleasure inside of him, had already piqued, and it seemed as if the tentacles intended on keeping him at his pique.

The constant Messaging and fondling of his balls kept Jack mewling. The precise strokes, rubs, squeezes and pups against his red, abused, twitching cock kept him moaning. The tender rubbing and squeezing of his abused nipples kept him whimpering. But the cock, with its thick head snapping itself against his prostate over and over again, sending waves of pleasure crashing through Jack's body kept him a blubbering, crying, screaming mess. His body cried out at him for a break, to stop the over stimulation, but there was nothing he could do.

The head of the cock hit his prostate, then stopped for a moment as it twitched, then shot its own cum against Jack's prostate. Jack screamed as he felt the tentacles cum fill him up completely, even dripping out of his hole and running down his thighs. It came bucket loads inside of him, its hot cum coating Jack's inside.

Jack trembled and screamed as the cock continued to rocket in and out of him, his face going hot with embarrassment as he heard the squelching sounds come from his ass as the tentacle cock's cum started slipping out in generous amounts.

His over stimulation did not last for long, however. Jack watched as the outlines of his vision went black, and slipped over his whole eyes. The last thing Jack felt was that mushroom cock head as it smashed against his prostate before he passed out, his body unable to take any more abuse.


	2. Vibrators

He layed there panting, all the energy in his body gone. The rope that had been tied expertly areound his body prevented any attempt at moving, but at this point it didn’t matter. Jack was completely and utterly exhausted.

As tired as he was, he couldnt stop his body from inadvertently trembling at the amount of almost painful pleasure that flooded his whole body. 

Jack whimpered softly through the tape that rested over his mouth as another dry orgasm flowed through him. His member twitched as the orgasm lingered, as if trying to push out more cum, but of course nothing came out. The soft blankets under him had been soaked hours ago with all the cum his body could generate. The same pleasurable stimulation that flowed through him now had flown through him then, which had caused him to spirt generous amount of cum. Although his body had nothing left to give, that didn’t stop his member from flushing red and quiver with anticipation.

Low groans mumbled from his mouth as his whole body trembled with stimulation. Although his vocal cords were haggered and abused he still could not stop himself from making soft moans, low grunts, and small whimpers.

The cause of his quivering frame, twitching cock, and abused voice was a thick, purple vibrater that shook deep inside of him, thrusting into him as it did so. It pounded mercilessly onto his overstimulated prostate. The vibrator had no rhythm at all it seemed; sometimes it would wait a couple seconds before continueing it’s movements, and other times it would thrust into him multiple times in a row, each hit coming right after the other. Jack never knew what to expect, so it kept him hyperfocused on the sex toy. What didn’t change was the force at which the vibrator pounded him. The vibrator had been set to its max settings, with the full intent to make Jack writhe with pleasure.

The constant stimulation made it extremely hard for Jack to focus on anything else than the thick head of the vibrator that shook against and pounded onto his prostate. He couldn’t think about anything else, which had caused him to forget how he even ended up here, or how long it had been.

It felt like days, with every pleasure-filled minute dragging out into the next, but in reality it had been hours. The pleasure and sensetivity in his body had seemed to slowly grow stronger over time, as the stimulation from multiple orgasms began to pile on top of each other.

Jack moaned as another orgasm spread through him, his cock twitching sporadically.

Jack’s focus was turned away suddenly, as he heard a chair somewhere behind him creek, followed by slow, heavy foot steps making their way over to the bed he was bound on. He felt a dip in the mattress behind him as someone sat down, but he didn’t have the energy to turn over to see whoever it was.

“Hey sweety,” a hushed, male voice cooed lovingly, “how ya feeling?” The man asked. 

Jack shuddered as cold fingers began to gently stroked his cheek.

“That thing’s been in ya for a while. You had enough yet honey?“ He cooed tenderly, gently brushed away stray locks of green hair that fell over Jack’s face.

After hours of being pounded into and riding through multiple orgasms, Jack was completely spent. His throbbing red dick was completely dry and no doubt his asshole was completely wrecked. Hell, his whole body was wrecked. He was so tired.

A soft ‘mm-hmm’ could be heard from under Jack’s tape as he tried to reply ‘yes’. A low chuckle could be heard from the man behind him, one that caused shivers to run up his back.

“Was that a 'No’? You don’t wanna stop?” The man said teasingly, his voice sounding playfull. Jack mummbled in protest, but to no avail, “Alright then, if that’s what you reaally want, I’ll let it pound in ya for a few more hours,” he cooed.

Jack whimpered softly, squirming slightly in his bindings as he did so. Of course he loved the constant orgasms he got, but he was so exhausted. A small tug against the rope against his feet reminded him that that specific rope held the vibrator in place, and that tug pushed it farther inside him ever-so-slightly.

Whoever the man was behind him, he seemed to relish in watching Jack writhe below him. His breathes became deeper and more hungry as he watched another orgasm cause Jack’s throbbing cock to twitch. He had to touch him in the some way.

Jack cried out through his gag as the man’s cold fingers wrapped around his cock and began to rub him. He struggled weekly in his bindings, the sounds coming out of his mouth a mix of cries and moans. The man squeezed and rubbed Jack in just the right places, sending a new wave of stimulation through Jack's body. Jack whimpered as the amount of pleasure storming through his body suffocated his already sensitive cock. He felt tears spring to his eyes as the stimulation became too much for him.

“Shhh,” the man shushed softly, “I know honey, I know. It feels too good, it all feels too good,” the man spoke softly, lovingly.

Jack wriggled and writhed as the vibrator pounded hard onto his sensitive prostate, one thrust right after the other. The man’s fingers fondled his throbbing cock with determination and extreme precision, knowing exactly what areas to sqeeze the hardest to induce the most pleasure. He moaned and cried and whimpered as the stimulation shot through his whole body continuously. Never hesitating, never thinking, never stopping. Never ever stopping. Everything mercilessly overstimulated him, pushing past his breaking point and still continuing on.

And Jack loved it.


	3. Deep in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack gets ass-blasted by an ogre

"And there were no survivors!" Mark shouted, the flashlight held under his chin casting dramatic light on his face.

"Wow. That actually tops my list of the worst scary campfire stories I have ever heard," Amy chimed in as she lounged back in her camping chair, a look of slight amusement on her face.

"Oh, and you can tell a better one?" Mark snapped back sarcastically.

"Probably not. But that doesn't mean your story didn't suck." Amy replied, giggling slightly.

"Fine! I'll tell a better one then!" Mark replied haughtily, moving the flashlight back under his chin.

"Oh, this better be good." Jack sat forward in his camping chair, preparing himself for what was expected to be another horrible story.

"It will be!" Mark yelled back across the campfire.

"Last one though! It's really late," Signe chimed in, looking down at her watch. 

"Okay, okay!" Mark replied. He cleared his throat as he readied himself,

_"There is an old myth that has been past down from generation to generation, over many decades. A myth about a monster who lives... In these very woods. No one who has ever seen it up close has lived to tell the tale. However, this does not mean that people have never spotted the monster, lurking in the distance. No matter who has seen him, their descriptions have always matched up; he towers over anyone who would dare approach him at a staggering height of 9 ft. His ghastly green skin is the first thing that will catch your eye, then the long sharp horns that adorn his head will cause you to tremble with fear. If he spots you, it's the end of the line for you. He'll run up, hoist you hight into the air... And EAT YOU!!!"_

"... I think that one sucked more than the last one," Amy stated. She giggled as Mark shot her a death glare.

"Yeah, I agree. Where did you even get that from?" Jack asked, amused.

"My mom told it to me as a kid. I don't know why I remembered it for so long," Mark replied. The group looked over as they heard Signe yawn.

"Can we please go to bed now?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as she began to nod off.

"Yeah of course," Jack stated, standing up from his camping chair and stretching.

The group worked together to be able to put everything away for the night, and so that they could all get to bed. It wasn't long before everyone was laying down in their own sleeping bags and nodding off.

\---

Jack didn't remember when he had initially woke up, but he knew that he was awake now. It was still really late at night (1:03 am, according to his phone), but he really needed to pee. Being careful not to disturb his friends' sleep, Jack snuck out of the tents that they were staying in and walked a bit into the forest nearby. 

It was really peaceful, just him and the trees. The breeze in the air wasn't cool but instead provided a nice cosy feeling. After he was satisfied with how far he was away from the camp, Jack stood by a tree and did his business. It wasn't long before he was finished, so he zipped himself back up, but as he turned to go-

*SNAP*

A branch snapped in half behind him. And not just some little stick. This sounded like a very think branch. Startled, Jack whipped around to face whatever had made the noise. What greeted him was an empty clearing, save for two halves of a large branch that lay on the ground. Curious, Jack cautiously approached the broken branch. Whatever had broken it was big and had a lot of strength. It almost looked as if it had been broken on purpose, instead of by an accidental step, or something like that. Seeing nothing else of interest, Jack turned to leave.

Before he could think, a large, rough hand slammed itself over his mouth and he was immediately hoisted into the air. Whatever cosy or tired feeling he had before was completely gone, and he was completely awake. He started to thrash and scream as he felt his back be pressed up against a hard surface, and a very large appendage wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his sides. Jack desperately tried to escape from the arms that held him but to no avail. They didn't even budge as he thrashed his whole body around. As surprised as he already was, his shock only increased as he felt whatever was holding him take a large step forward, then propel itself forward faster, then it took another step. Soon enough, the creature holding him was making a full sprint further into the woods, away from the camp, with Jack in its clutches. All the while, Jack did not stop his attempts to free himself or alert his friends of the danger that he was in.

After a few moments from sprinting, Jack and his abductor came to a large clearing, which held what looked like a large pot, a fire pit, and a large rock with a "blanket" of moss on top of it, as well as a smaller rock on top of it, the shape of it roughly recreating a bed of some sorts.

Jack continued to thrash about, screaming as loud as he could, but the hand over his mouth muffled his noises exceedingly. Suddenly, however, the creature took its hand away from Jack's mouth, and let his feet touch the ground finally. Jack, immediately thinking this was his chance, tried to sprint away from the creature. He was quickly stopped dead in his tracks as he realized it had not let go of his wrist, and he could not get away.

"Help! Help! Someone help me, please!" Jack screamed as loud as he could, trying his best to pry himself from its grasp, but it paid him no mind. Effortlessly, it dragged Jack over to what looked like its bed, and it sat down on it.

"Please! Someone! Anyone! Help!" He continued on, tears springing to his eyes as he began to lose hope of being saved before something awful happened. Jack didn't think he could get any more surprises, and yet-

**"Hush now, little one. I know you are afraid, but you have nothing to fear,"** The creature's deep, dark, calm voice sent chills up the youtuber's spine.

"Wh-What are you?!" Jack screamed, looking back over his shoulder as he continued to struggle fiercely. The creature sighed in response to his fearful questioning. With its free hand, it grabbed ahold of Jack's other wrist and forced him to face the creature. Jack continued to struggle and scream as the creature pressed its legs around Jack's body and held him in place. It loosened its grip on Jack's wrists, but it did not let go.

**"Calm yourself, and then I will answer all of your questions,"** The creature spoke calmly again. Jack refused to listen to it, whatever it was. On and on he went, screaming and struggling with all of his might. The creature made no attempt to stop or interfere with Jack's struggles, but it did make sure that he could neither escape or hit it. Jack looked up at the face of the creature fearfully, wanting to know just exactly what was holding him.

oh...  
oh, my god...

It was as if Mark himself had predicted the horrible event that would take place later on that night. Just from sitting, Jack could tell the creature was at least 9 ft tall and maybe taller. Green, rough skin coated its whole body, and at the top of its head sat two large, pointed horns. The creature did not seem to be physically fit in any way, with its gut feeling very squishy and warm pressed against Jack's body, but it's arms and legs obviously held huge muscles that easily held the little Irishman in place. The monster that Mark had described seemed to be the exact same monster that Jack was meeting now. So if the description matched, then the story that went with it...

"Please! Please let me go! I-I didn't mean to upset you! _P-Please don't eat me_!!" Jack screamed out, unable to stop himself from choking up and sobbing as fearful tears sprung to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He feared greatly for his life.

**"Eat you?!"** The creature asked, astonished and amused. He rolled his head back as a thunderous laugh escaped his lips. Jack sobbed loudly, thinking that the beast was toying with him, **"Oh, little one, I will not eat you! I will not even harm you. You have nothing to fear,"** The creature cooed softly, delicately. Jack sniffled loudly as he tried to wipe away the tears from his eyes. He whimpered and sobbed as the creature delicately placed its hand on his cheek, thinking it would hurt him, but the monster only wiped away at his tears gently. He looked back up at the creature and gazed into its eyes, still sniffling and sobbing slightly. The creature's eyes were black, but they did not come across as angry or evil. They looked... caring.

"Y-you're not going to hurt me?" Jack spoke softly, fearing that this may all be some type of charade meant to fool him into a sense of security.

**"Of course not,"** the beast spoke tenderly, wiping away the few remaining tears that laid on Jack's face. Jack timidly looked the creature up and down.

"Wh-what are you?" He asked without thinking. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he slapped his hand over his mouth. He feared that the creature would be upset, but it merely chuckled in response.

**"I'm not sure that your people have a proper name for me. Though, I do remember the term 'ogre' being used way back when castles and kings and dragons littered the Earth,"** the beast responded. A look of shock quickly spread over Jack's face.

"How... How old are you?" He hesitated with his question, again fearing that it would upset the creature.

**"Well, I haven't really been keeping a very close track of it, but around 1,600 years old,"** it replied. Jack's jaw practically hit the floor.

"And... what do you want with me?" He asked, remembering the fact that he had been dragged here against his will.

**"Well,"** the creature began, **"to keep my strength, I need a certain energy that only humans discrete. Of course, this energy is quite hard to get, and cannot be easily obtained, but..."** the creature paused to look back into Jack's eyes, a smile creeping onto its face, **"I feel like you are the type of human who would be willing to give it to me,"**

"Wh-what is this substance?" Jack asked timidly.

**"It's human ecstasy,"** the ogre stated. Jack blinked in surprise, a million thoughts in his head racing towards the gutter as they thought of what that might mean.

"ecstasy... as in... s-sexual ecstasy?" Jack asked shyly. The creature nodded, smirking slightly, which caused a rosy colour to spread across Jack's cheeks, "a-and what if I don't want to?!" Jack snapped back, suddenly going on the defensive. The ogre's smirk immediately fell from its face.

**"I will not force you to do anything you do not want. If you wish, I will return you to your camp immediately,"** the creature stated flatly, **"But,"** it paused, closing its eyes and taking a long breath in through its nose. After doing so, the creatures smirk returning to his face, and he looked Jack directly in the eyes, **"I don't think you want to do that,"** it spoke, breathing out heavily as it did. Its hot breath hit Jack's bare skin, and his mind went wild as his goosebumps rose up all over him. He cursed under his breath as he felt his member grow half hard from the arousal.

It had been a secret that Jack had kept to himself for all these years. Besides, he couldn't imagine what someone would say if he talked about wanting to have sex with something twice his size, especially something that wasn't human. He had never indulged in these thoughts, had never given them a place to roam free, but that could not stop himself from having the wettest of dreams, and the worst thoughts. Jack bit his lip. God, why did he have to have a boner now of all times?

"U-um... what about... what about my friends?" Jack gulped, trying not to sound as weak in the knees as he felt. The ogre chuckled darkly, causing Jack to whimper just from the sheer amount of sexual tension.

**"We will finish before your friends wake, and we're too far away for them to hear. They don't have to know anything,"** the ogre cooed darkly. It slowly rubbed its thighs against Jack's body, causing him to bite back a moan. He couldn't figure out if it was an accident that caused the creature to rub its skin up against his erection, or if it knew exactly what it was doing.

"Y-you wouldn't... t-tell anybody?" Jack stuttered quietly, his mind wanting to focus on other things. The creature leaned in very close to Jack's face, not once breaking eye contact.

**_"I won't tell a single soul~,"_** it cooed darkly, sending a shiver up Jack's spine. Jack stared back into the creature's eyes, trembling slightly.

"O-okay," Jack said softly. The ogre's face quickly turned up into a wide, toothy grin, and his eyes widened with excitement.

Before Jack knew it, the ogre's lips were colliding with his, and he was being lifted up onto the ogre's lap. It quickly slipped the tip of its tongue into his mouth and began to explore everywhere, hungry for the taste of Jack's saliva. It positioned Jack so that he was sitting up on its lap. He moaned into their kiss as one of its large hands groped roughly at his erection, squeezing his excited member through the thin material he had worn to bed. It quickly used its free hand to remove his shirt from his body, being careful not to rip it in the process.

It quickly abandoned his mouth and latched onto his neck, its long tongue gliding over his skin. Jack leaned his head back, completely exposing his neck to the ogre. He moaned again as it bit into his neck slightly, sucking and licking at his skin until a dark purple spot formed. The ogre quickly went to work on his shorts, shucking them off of his body quickly, along with his underwear. He whimpered as the cool night air nipped at his skin, causing him to lean into the ogre's warm skin. 

"O-ohh fuck," Jack's voice became a mix of whimpers and moans as it stroked and fondled his cock, occasionally pumping him into a rhythm. Precum leaked out of his tip as the ogre sent wonderful sensations through his body. Jack gasped as he felt its tongue flick against his nipple, then swirl around it. He looked up at the ogre, wondering how it could possibly be bending down that far when he was holding onto its neck. He saw the long, thick, purple tongue that cascaded out of the ogre's mouth down to Jack's chest. Jack moaned loudly as his nipples were coated with its warm saliva.

The ogre gently picked Jack up and turned him upside down, positioning him so Jack's cock was right at the ogre's lips. It kissed his tip gently, causing Jack to blush and whimper with anticipation, dizziness beginning to cloud his mind as he was held at a weird angle. It dragged its tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the tip and back down again, repeating this process a couple times. Jack moaned and mewled loudly as the ogre took his full length into his mouth and began sucking and licking it relentlessly. He ran his fingers through his hair, his mouth open as he constantly spilled mewls and moans from his lips. He dug his heels into its back, unable to hold himself back.

"I-I'm gonna...! I'm...! I'm...!" Jack tried to get the words out, but he couldn't think straight as more and more pleasure built up in his body. He hollered as he came hard into the ogre's mouth, gripping his hair so tight he was sure he pulled a bit of it out. It swallowed around his cock, taking every last bit of Jack's cum.

**"Mmmm~. Delicious,"** it cooed, licking its lips for any excess cum that may have ended up there. It gently lifted Jack back into a sitting position in its lap, **"My, aren't you glad you stayed, little one? Doesn't it feel oh so good?"** the ogre cooed into his ear. He laid against its chest, panting. The ogre took two of its fingers into his mouth and sucked on them until he was satisfied, **"Little one, I need you to lift your legs to your chest,"** it said calmly. Panting, trying to get his energy back, Jack obeyed its request, not thinking clearly.

Jack gasped as he felt one of the ogre's thick fingers press against his hole, then push in past the muscle ring. He groaned as it slowly stretched him out, slowly pushing in and out of him. It wasn't long before it inserted its second finger, causing Jack to hiss as it scissored inside of him, fully stretching him out.

Again, the ogre gently lifted Jack up into its arms as it repositioned them, moving so that it was laying on its back and positioning him on its stomach.

**"I'm sorry little one, but this may hurt for a little bit,"** the ogre said apologetically. Jack looked confused as it gently grabbed hold of his hips and lifted him a little bit into the air.

Jack never saw it, but he sure as hell felt as the giant mushroom head of the ogre's cock was shoved up into him. He screamed in pain and pleasure as he felt each and every vein and bump that adorned its cock. He desperately tried to relax his body so that he wouldn't be in so much pain. After a few minutes of breathing, he managed to calm himself down.

"Go," was all Jack had to say.

He hollered as he was pushed up and slammed back down on its cock, its thick mushroom head smashing directly into his prostate. And again, the motion was repeated, smashing into his prostate and sending waves of electrifying pleasure through his whole body. The ogre quickly settled into a fast pace thrust, both shoving Jack down onto his cock and thrusting up into him at the same time. It could clearly see the large stomach bulge that Jack developed whenever he was slammed back down onto its member. Jack's voice became a mix of screams, moans, and cries as he was relentlessly pounded into, the ogre's quick pace giving him no time to recover from each blow.

Jack looked down at the ogre's face and noticed that it had been moaning and mewling along with him, obviously relishing in the warmth his body provided to its member.

**"Ohh, little one~,"** it moaned out, **"You feel so good~. You sound so good~. I'm so close, little one,"** it groaned, sounding more and more desperate in its moans as it thrust into Jack.

Jack could feel the ogre gripping his hips tightly, slamming him down on its cock with as much force as it could muster. Jack could feel himself getting close again. Both of them became more desperate in their sounds, filling the air with their moans and mewls of pleasure.

At last, the ogre slammed into Jack's prostate and held him there, cumming bucketloads inside of him, hollering as it did so. The extreme pleasure and warmth that flooded his body caused Jack to squirt his own hot cum onto the ogre's chest, leaving both of them panting and breathless, trying to come down from their highs. The ogre lifted Jack off of its member, allowing him to fall onto its chest, panting.

**"Thank you, little one. Your energy feels divine,"** the ogre cooed, wrapping his arms around Jack lovingly. Completely exhausted, all he could muster was a soft smile in response and snuggling up closer to the ogre.

He was so completely exhausted, and he could feel sleep tugging at the back of his mind.

It wouldn't hurt to close his eyes for a minute, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy i actually wrote something!!


	4. Does that Feel Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~This is a fictional story that will feature the septiplier ship. This story will heavily play on consensual non-consensual roleplay, so if you are not comfortable with that please do not read this story or any of its contents. Read at your own risk.
> 
> *for those who aren’t familiar with the term, consensual non-consensual roleplay is when two people have sex and one of them pretends to be non-consenting, while the other pretends to be a rapist of sorts.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s really late and I didn’t even proof read this but here ya go

"When are you getting home?"

Jack looked down at his phone to see the message he had been sent from Mark. Not wanting to disturb the other people present at the meeting, he pulled the device under the table and typed back his message.

"Should be there in about 15 minutes," He replied, turning his attention back to the speaker at the head of the table. His phone buzzed again, however, and he looked down to see what it said.

"Remember that thing you were asking about the other day? The thing you wanted to try?"

He furrowed his brow slightly, unsure of what his boyfriend was talking about. Suddenly, the thought came racing back to him, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Yes, why?" Jack replied, this time not taking his eyes off of his phone.

"Do you want to try it tonight?"

He sucked in air through his nose sharply, being careful not to show any expression on his face, so as to not alert his colleagues.

"Absolutely," He replied, swallowing slightly. He stared down, waiting for a reply, but he received none. Mark was obviously satisfied with his answer, so the American did not reply, leaving Jack to wonder just what he was planning.

The meeting ended quickly, and Jack was the first to stand and exit the room. His mind raced as he scampered down the building's stairs, wasting no time in making his way to the train station that was only a few minutes outside the building. The whole ride on the train was spent staring down at the messages, trying to think up all of the things that Mark could be planning. He got off at the first stop and made his way to the house that he and Mark shared.

He paused at the front door, taking in a quick breath. He knew that once he entered, it would all begin. He could text Mark now and let him know if he didn't actually want to do it, and of course, the American would respect his wishes... but he really wanted to do this.

Taking out his keys, he slowly opened the front door of the house. All of the lights were off, the only source of light being the slight amount of clouded sunshine that entered through the closed curtains. No sounds came to him as he stepped inside, surveying the area around him slightly. After slipping off his shoes, he shut the door behind himself and locked it, leaving him with minimal visibility from the lack of light.

He didn't get a chance to turn around as a strong arm snaked its way around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides and pulling him back against a mass of muscle. A large hand clamped itself over his mouth as he opened it to scream, muffling the sounds that came out of him. The person holding immediately began to drag him further into the house, completely unaffected by the muffled screams emitting from his captive.

Jack kicked and flailed his legs about, stopping his feet on the ground as he tried to stop the movements of his captor. He desperately tried to pull his arms free. His right arm, the one completely trapped under his captor's arm, remained held there, but he managed to pry free his left arm. Immediately, he started pulling on the arm that kept his mouth shut, but it would not budge. His captor's body mass was so much bigger than Jack's, allowing them to easily move him to wherever they pleased without that much of a struggle.

Jack was dragged up the steps and to his and Mark's bedroom, the door wide open as his captor dragged him inside. Suddenly, the arms holding him let go, and instantly latched onto his waist. He was hoisted into the air for just a second before his captor threw him forward, sending him crashing face first onto the soft blankets of the bed. Jack quickly pushed himself up on the mattress, an audible bang coming from the door to the room as he did so.

"Help!" He screamed as loud as he could, quickly trying to scramble off the bed. He didn't get far, however, as the strong arms were quickly encircling him again, forcing his face down into the blankets, muffling his screams once more.

"Shhh, it's alright honey~. You're in good hands~," A deep male voice cooed next to his ear. Mark's voice.

Jack continued to flail as Mark straddled him, screaming into the blankets as his face was forced down into them. Mark forced Jack's arms above his head, then quickly reached down and pulled Jack's shirt off of him, throwing on the ground afterwards. Mark grabbed hold of both of Jack's wrists and forced them behind his back, temporarily allowing the Irishman to lift his face up and out of the ruffled blankets.

"Help me! Please!" Jack screamed, struggling with all his might to get away from his overpowering boyfriend. His heart sank into his stomach as he felt his arms be forced behind his back, as well as the sound of Mark's belt being suddenly whipped off and wrapped around his arms, "No, please!" He cried out as Mark tightened the belt around his arms, securing it in place. Suddenly, Mark grabbed ahold of his shoulders and leaned down close to his ear.

"What colour?" Mark asked softly, breaking his terrifying demeanour for a second. Jack stopped struggling and smiled slightly, amused at how tentative Mark was to his consent.

"Green," Jack replied. He began to struggle fiercely again, regaining character. 

He cried out as Mark grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his head up. A balled up piece of cloth was quickly shoved into his mouth. Following it, a thick piece of fabric was thrown over top of his mouth, then tightly tied around his head. Jack screamed into the cloth, terrifying himself at how quiet his voice had become now since it had been covered. Suddenly, he was shot into complete darkness as another thick cloth was tied tightly over his eyes, blinding him.

Jack struggled as hard as he could while Mark slid off of him, allowing the bound Irishman to roll himself onto his stomach. That seemed to be exactly what Mark wanted, it seemed, as he quickly attacked the front of Jack's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them off his legs, being careful not to be hit by Jack's flailings. Jack shrieked as he felt his underwear be pulled off of him as well, leaving him completely exposed. Mark quickly grabbed ahold of Jack's now bare legs and held them tightly together. Jack struggled and screamed as he felt another belt be wrapped tightly around his ankles and secured in place. Mark let go of him completely now, allowing the bound Irishman to struggle and scream in peace.

"My, that was a little bit of a struggle, wasn't it?" Mark cooed calmly, sitting back in the bed as he watched Jack struggle with all his might, desperately trying to break free of his bindings, "My my, don't you just look lovely~," He cooed darkly. Jack rolled onto his side and brought his knees up to his chest, doing his best to cover himself. He shrieked as he felt Mark's hand rest on his side and run down along his waist and thighs, "We're going to have so much fun," Mark said, a sly smirk on his face.

Mark leaned back again, this time grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off, throwing it onto the ground along with Jack's clothes. Jack didn't stop struggling as the American's strong hands once again grabbing hold of him, screaming as loud as he could as Mark lifted him up, and set him back down, upright in between Mark's legs. Jack's bare back was soon flush against Mark's bare chest, the American's arms encircling him in a sickeningly loving embrace. He whimpered as he felt Mark's hot breath against his neck and ear, gasping as a tongue licked his ear. He held his knees tightly against his chest, but that could not stop Mark's roaming hands from snaking around to his nipples. He squealed and shrieked as he felt his nipples begin to be rubbed and fondled, a rosy hue appearing on his cheeks as he was assaulted.

"Your voice is music to my ears," Mark cooed softly in response to Jack's panicked whimpers and shrieks, "It's a shame I have to cover it up. But you'd scream too loudly if I didn't," He spoke in hushed tones.

Jack whimpered and sobbed as Mark kissed and sucked on his neck, continuing still to rub and pinch his now hard nipples. Mark's left hand began to slowly drag itself down along Jack's abs, its nails sending tingly feelings through him. His voice suddenly began to grow with panic, suddenly realising the destination of Mark's hand. He struggled fiercely, trying to stop its movements, but it did not falter.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'll take good care of you~," Mark spoke softly, lovingly, as he headed towards Jack's most sensitive spot. Although Jack still kept is legs pressed firmly together, that could not stop Mark's strong hands from roaming where they pleased, especially when his own hands were bound so tightly and trapped between the two men.

Jack sobbed as Mark's gentle fingers brushed against his tip, still fighting as hard as he could to stop all of this. Mark slid his fingers down Jack's length, sending wonderful sensations through Jack as he did so. Once he reached the base, Mark wrapped his warm hand around Jack's length and began to pump him into a slow rhythm. Jack squealed and shrieked as he was groped and fondled.

"Does that feel good?" Mark whispered into his ear, allowing his other hand to slide down and begin to fondle Jack's balls, "Do I make you feel good, Sean~?" He whispered, dragging out his last word. Jack shook his head in protest, sobbing, "No? Oh, honey, you're not a very good liar," He cooed.

Jack squealed as he felt himself begin to precum, his body reacting positively to the unwanted attention he was receiving. He could not stop himself as he moaned, the wonderful sensations flowing through him clouding his better judgement. He still continued to struggle in his bindings, trying to free himself from the situation he was in, but the belts around him held fast. He cried and sobbed as he felt himself begin to get closer, his body being edged towards ecstasy. He shrieked as he came onto his legs and Mark's hands, whimpering as Mark continued to stroke him into overstimulation.

"Yes~. Such a good boy you are~," Mark cooed slyly into Jack's ear, nibbling on it as well. 

Coating his fingers in Jack's cum, he pushed down between Jack's tightly pressed legs and pressed against Jack's hole, earning a squeal and a struggle from the bound Irishman. He pushed the first digit in through Jack's muscle ring, still groping and fondling at Jack's length. He pushed in and out, relishing in the squeals and whimpers he earned from his captive. As he stretched Jack out, he couldn't help but grind himself against Jack's ass, his erection begging to be released from its denim prison. With every noise that Jack made, every time Jack tried to struggle, his member would twitch and grow. He pushed his second digit inside Jack and scissored, earning him a sob from the Irishman. 

"I want you to cum for me again," Mark cooed darkly, "I wanna pump you dry~," he growled, pushing his fingers in and out of Jack's hole as he fondled his hard length.

Jack shook his head in protest again, whimpering as the sensations began to build up in him again. He still rode on his high from his earlier orgasm, causing the wonderful sensations to feel so much better than before. He cried as he came again, squirting again onto his legs and Mark's hands. Of course, the American still pumped him through his high.

"Good boy~," Mark cooed in his ear.

Mark pulled his fingers out of Jack's hole for a moment, moving down to unbutton his pants and push them down, allowing his erection to spring free. Jack shrieked as he felt it slap against his ass cheeks, screaming as he struggled and cried, as he knew what Mark planned to do next. Letting go of Jack's length, Mark gently grabbed at Jack's sides and hoisted him up, then eased him onto his length. Mark moaned as Jack's tight hole encircled him, the Irishman screaming and squealing as he did so.

"Oh, you feel so good honey," Mark grunted, forcing Jack's hips completely down, allowing Mark to push all the way up into his ass.

Jack cried and sobbed as Mark lifted his hips back up and slammed him down on his cock, screaming as Mark slammed into his prostate as well. Mark quickly settled into a quick rhythm, both shoving Jack's down onto his cock and thrusting his hips up to meet him. Mark moaned loudly.

"You're so tight honey," He grunted, relishing in Jack's mewls and cries, knowing full well that the pleasure storming through the Irishman's little body was overpowering his voice, forcing him to moan at the overstimulation. 

Soon enough, Mark felt himself building up, his pleasure rising with every thrust into Jack's hole. Much to Jack's displeasure, he also felt himself building up again. Mark sped up his already fast thrusts, overcome with the feeling of it all. Finally, Mark slammed Jack fully onto the base of his cock, moaning as he came hard inside the bound Irishman. As the hot fluid as shot inside of him, Jack shrieked as he also came for the third. The two sat there panting.

"That was wonderful~," Mark cooed, breathless. Reaching up, he gently undid the cloth around Jack's mouth and pulled it off, allowing Jack to spit out the ball of fabric that had been shoved in his mouth earlier.

Jack moved his jaw around a bit, trying to release the tension in it as Mark untied his blindfold, allowing him to see again. Mark lifted Jack off of his now soft member, then proceeded to untie the belt around his arms.

"Was... was that good?" Mark asked, his smooth and sly tone being replaced by his normal voice, with a slight tinge of concern in his words. Jack flopped down onto the mattress, panting still.

"It was amazing," Jack panted out, watching as Mark untied the belts around his legs.

"I didn't hurt you at all, did I?" Mark asked, laying down next to Jack and holding him close, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"No, not at all. I loved every second of it," Jack said, leaning up to peck Mark on the lips. Mark noticeably relaxed, kissing Jack back.

"I'm glad," Mark replied, reaching down and grabbing some of the blankets and pulling them up and over him and Jack, then snuggling closer.

The two fell asleep like that, tangled in each other's arms.


	5. Christmas Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy so i found this drabble sitting unfinished in my files from christmas. so I know it's not christmas anymore but I decided why the hell not. So I finished it up and yeah. :)

His mind was cloudy and sluggish as he slowly came to. Although he was awake, he did not yet begin to open his eyes, since sleep still managed to tug at the edge of his mind as he tried to fight it off. He groaned and stretched... But, he couldn't. Despite the valiant effort, his tired muscles put up, his arms remained pinned to his sides, and his legs stayed firmly pressed together. He groaned again in confusion, and squeezed his eyes together tighter, trying to wake himself up faster.

He managed to slowly flutter his eyes open, but he quickly had to squeeze them shut again. Wherever he was was lit up extremely well, the light nearly blinding him then and there. After a few moments, he slowly managed to open his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, but out of the corners of his eyes he could see what looked like studio lights, and a mic hung down about two feet above his head. Jack, confused as to how he had ended up in this predicament, made a noise of disgruntlement as he attempted to sit up, but he couldn't get far. Peaking down at the rest of his body, he saw that his whole body, from his toes all the way up to his neck, had been neatly and carefully wrapped in sparkly, bright-red duck tape. Well, almost his whole body. To Jack's utter confusion and slight panic, the only parts of his body that had been left uncovered were his genitals and his ass. He made a muffled confused noise, trying to make sense of the situation he found himself in. A bright, glittering ball-gag sat in between his lips, matching the tape that was over his body.

"Good morning sweetheart," a soft, gruff male voice spoke. Jack turned over to look at who was speaking, but with the amount of lights on him, he could only make out a black silhouette in the dark, "Did you rest well?" The voice asked soothingly. Jack grunted in response, wiggling in his bindings slightly. The voice chuckled slightly, "Say hi to the people on the stream," It said, raising its arm up and pointing at the ceiling. Following his finger, Jack's eyes did eventually spot the rough outline of a camera perched on the roof, looking down at him. He couldn't stare at it for long, however, as a ring light was placed directly through the middle of it. Looking around where he lay, he spotted 2 more cameras, positioned at different spots and zoomed in on different places. What places exactly, he couldn't tell, "They're all very excited to see you," It spoke, turning its attention back to a screen monitor. The screen's brightness was too low for it to cast any light on the man's face, making it impossible to see who it was.

"They all want to get started," He said. Jack made a confused noise, unsure of what they were starting on. His mind was still clouded for some reason, not allowing him to fully understand everything that was happening or being said. The man leaned towards Jack, reaching out his hand and running it slowly along his sides and over the duct tape that held him. Jack's breath hitched, and he wiggled slightly, unsure of how to feel about the physical contact, "I wonder what we should start with," The man said, glancing behind him at the computer monitor and reading something on it, "Oh, just my hand? Don't mind if I do," He said.

Jack yelped as the man's warm fingers loosely wrapped around his exposed member, brushing up against his shaft slightly as the man trailed up slowly, then trailed down. He groaned as a sweet tingling sensation rose up in his stomach, wiggling slightly in his bindings has he did so. The man repeated his action, slowly dragging his fingers up and down Jack's shaft, sending wonderful sensations through him.

"Oh, Jackie, I've barely touched you and you're already so excited," The man cooed lovingly, occasionally glancing back at his monitor as he stroked Jack off, "You guys want it faster? ... Yeah? Me too~"

The man's hand fully wrapped around Jack's member and began to stroke him, slowly building up more and more speed as he did so. Jack whimpered and moaned as the warm feeling grew, sending wonderful sensations through his bound body. He continued to wiggle and shift slightly, not sure if he was trying to get away or merely reacting to the sensations going through him. The man would stop his strokes occasionally, pausing to press his thumb up under the head of Jack's shaft and rub against it slightly, causing Jack's hips to jerk and for him to let out a long, strangled moan as the pleasurable sensations erupted from his member.

"Look at the camera, sweetheart. Everyone wants to see those beautiful blues of yours," the man instructed softly. Jack hadn't even realised he had closed them, but he did open his eyes once again as the man commanded him to, looking up into the lens of the camera to his right, "Yes, just like that. Keep looking at them," He cooed. Jack stared at the camera as he moaned and groaned, drool dribbling out the sides of his ball-gag and onto the pillow under his head as he did so. The man's strokes were extremely fast now, causing the wonderfully pleasurable sensations to constantly bombard Jack's whole body and mind.

"Oh, is that a little pre-cum I feel?" The man asked lovely as he quickly stroked Jack off, "Are you going to cum for us Jackie~?" He teased. Jack whimpered at the words, a slight pink hue rising up over his cheeks as he heard the man coo at him. He hadn't noticed before as his member had slowly grown into an erection, with it now standing up right in front of the camera. His moans and whimpered slowly became more strangled as he felt the feelings inside him begin to grow and grow, pushing out generous amounts of pre-cum as it did so, "Do you wanna cum for us now Jackie? Oh, would you please? Let us see how good we make you feel~" The man cooed. Jack moaned loudly as the feelings built up more and more. He screamed into his ball-gag as he came, shooting white cum up into the air while he bucked his hips up, whimpering as the substance came back down and coated some of the tape and his skin, "Very good, Jackie~. You did so very good~" The man cooed, finally pulling his hand away from the panting Irishman, "Catch your breath for a second honey," He said, sitting back in his chair and turning back towards the computer monitor and began reading the comments that were coming. Jack laid there, panting as he slowly came down from his high.

"Honey, they all loved it. You did such a good job," The man cooed affectionately as he read over what people were saying, "People are very eager to keep going. Don't worry guys, I'm just letting his rest for a second. We'll keep going in a second," The man spoke. Jack made a confused noise, looking over at the silhouette of the man with slight concern, "Oh? Did you think that was it? Jackie, we've barely gotten started! We at least have to give these people what they paid for," The man replied, "So, what should we do next guys?" The man asked the audience. He waited for a moment as he allowed the comments to come in with all their different opinions, "... I'm seeing a lot of people wanting the wand. Should we use that one? ... Yeah," The man finished. He pushed away from his computer and reached down beside the bed Jack was laying on and picked up a long, white device with a large white "head" and a cord attached to it. Flicking it on, Jack could hear the low buzz that the device emitted, "Just relax, okay?" The man said lovely and he slowly brought the item over to Jack.

Jack's eyes followed the large white head of the wand as the man brought it down towards his member. He moaned as his eyes rolled back when the tip of it brushed against his already sensitive cock, sending a shock of pleasure through him. The vibrating wand lightly brushed against his red skin, the man slowly dragging it up from the base of Jack's member all the way to the tip, and swirling around the head. Jack couldn't help as he bucked his hips up, desparate for the shocking pleasure that the wand sent through him. The man only lightened the wand's touch on Jack's poor member, maticulously running it all over Jack's member. He made sure that the vibrator never really provided any stimulus, only bits and pieces of shocking pleasure, only causing Jack to whimper and moan loudly, his voice hitching every time he tried to buck his hips up to meet the pleasuring device. Jack let out a long, strangulated whine as he desperately writhed in his bindings, his member already half hard at the man's constant teasings.

"Aw, I'm I being unfair Jackie? Do you not like me teasing you?" The man teased, his words hot and heavy. A strangulated moan was all Jack could offer as a response while he continued to buck his hips up, "What do you guys think; Should we let him feel really good? Or keep torturing him?" The man asked slyly, taking the vibrator away as he turned to look back at the monitor. Jack whined at the loss of stimulus, rolling around on the bed as he tried to find some form of friction, "... Alright, it looks like they're gonna be nice today honey," The man cooed, placing his hand back on Jack's member to hold it still as he brought the wand back over.

A long, loud, strangulated moan came out behind the ball-gag in Jack's mouth as the vibrating wand was pressed down hard against the side of his erection and dragged from the tip to the base, constantly sending pleasure storming through the bound Irishman's abused body. He whimpered and cried as it was swooped around his cock head, coaxing out another loud of pre-cum. The man shoved the wand's head between Jack's tightly bound legs, holding it firmly against his balls for a few seconds before continued back up to pleasure Jack's red, sensitive member. Jack was a sputtering, moaning mess as the pleasure stormed through his body. Drool coated his lips and the ball gag in his mouth as he turned his head this way and that, his sweet noises filling the room. His voice became more hitched as he felt his body once again build up and up from the pleasure. He bucked his hips and screamed as his cock shot another round of cum out of the tip, the man not removing the wand from his cock as he orgasmed. Jack struggled and cried as the man still did not remove the vibrating wand from his member, riding him through his high as the overstimulation caused his body to jerk and struggle.

"So beautiful, so very beautiful~" The man cooed out lovingly, staring down at the bound Irishman with hungry eyes as he watched him fall to pieces from the pleasure, "I almost want to stay here like this, just forcing all those lovely sounds out of you while my wand makes you feel oh so good~," The man cooed, having to force his eyes away to turn over and look at his monitor, still continued to stimulate his captive in the process, "Oh, but it seems the people want something a little better than that~" He said, removing the head of the wand from Jack's twitched red member and turning it off. Jack slumped down on the bed, panting through the ball-gag, his body already exhausted. The man reached down beside the bed again and grabbed two items, taking a moment to squirt one item onto his hand and cover the other item in that substance, "I need you to roll on your tummy Jackie," The man said, reaching over and gently pulling Jack's side toward him, slowly flipping the tired Irishman over onto his stomach. His ass was now completely exposed to the camera.

Jack squeaked as he felt a finger prod against his hole, the digit being covered in a cool substance. He groaned as it pushed in passed his muscle ring, the substance coating him as it did so. It began to push in and out of him, effectively stretching him out. He tried to look over his shoulder and see what the man was doing, but he couldn't see much. He hissed as the second digit was quickly inserted and scissored inside of him, still continuing to push in and out. It was uncomfortable for a bit, but it wasn't long until Jack was sighing sweetly as the fingers fucked him softly.

"You sound ready to me. What do you guys think?" The man asked, looking over his shoulder at the monitor, "... Yeah? You guys think he's ready too? Wonderful," He cooed. He removed his fingers from Jack's now stretched hole, earning a whine from the Irishman at the loss. He chuckled, "Don't worry honey, it won't be long," He said sweetly.

Jack's breath hitched as he felt the head of a thick dildo be pressed against his hole lightly, the generous amounts of lube on it already dripping on and around his ass. He groaned as the head as slowly pushed passes his muscle ring, but he screamed as the rest of it was slammed hard into him. He struggled slightly, the sudden feeling of being so full being slightly uncomfortable. He heard the sound of duct tape being pulled out and ripped, then felt as a long piece was placed over his ass, forcing the dildo to stay far up inside of him.

"This is my favourite part," The man spoke lovingly in hushed tones as if speaking to Jack personally instead of the audience. Jack was confused for a second before the man seemed to flip a switch on the dildo inside of him.

A low rumble began to shake his entire insides, its settings already having been set to the max. He screamed and moaned as the head of the dildo shook against his prostate, sending unimaginable pleasure storming through him. He rolled and writhed as the dildo rumbled mercilessly inside of him, pushing his ass up into the air as he body reacted to the pleasure and sensitivity. The overstimulation still present in his body left him a crying, whimpering mess as tears sprung to his eyes. He rolled onto his side, his body preemptively trying to curl up, but the tape wrapped around him kept his body relatively straight.

"Oh, good job Jackie! Showed the lovely people all sides of you," The man cooed as he watched Jack writhe with pleasure, moaning and whimpering as he spilled drool out from under his ball gag, "Remember to show them your lovely face," He reminded. Jack looked up and stared into one of the cameras, trying his best to keep his eyes open as his prostate was abused. The man sat back in his chair, merely watching as Jack rolled from side to side, front to back, moaning and crying as his body was stormed with electrifying pleasure and overstimulation, the vibrating dildo inside of him completely merciless. The man looked over at his computer monitor, reading the comments, "Oh! It seems we have another request," the man sat forward.

Jack had ended up back on his stomach, but he yelped as the man's hands grabbed hold of his hips, forcing him to stay still. He was then slightly lifted up, and the man's jean covered knee was pushed under his ass. It was hard for Jack to focus on what was happening, his mind preoccupied with other feelings. He yelped loudly as the man's hand suddenly came down hard on his ass cheek, smacking it. The man then rubbed the spot that he had hit affectionately. Jack moaned loudly at the sudden sting of pain along with the constant pleasure.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you Jackie~?" The man cooed lovingly. Jack continued to writhe with pleasure as the dildo still vibrated against his prostate. He yelped again as the man smacked his ass once more, "You're putting on such a good show for these people. Your voice, your actions, your body... everything is so perfect," The man cooed while rubbing Jack's ass lovingly before delivering another harsh smack, "Oh, and you love this, don't you~. You love being such a good boy for us, taking everything we give you," He rubbed soothingly before another smack, "And you like this too, right? You want me to leave your ass red and abused, to leave my mark on you," Rub, smack, "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll give you exactly what you want~," he finished, delivering one finally smack before groping and rubbing Jack's ass affectionately. The man leaned down and planted a gentle kiss against the red marks he had left on the overstimulated Irishman.

The man removed his knee from under Jack and sat back in his seat once again, chuckling as he watched people freak out over the lovely red marks he had left on his captive. Jack rolled back onto his back struggling, moaning, and crying as the pleasure and pain took over all of his senses. He could feel himself building up again, the dildo still shoved up far inside of him, filling him up completely. He writhed and struggled as his voice became hitched, thrusting his hips up into the air as another orgasm shot through him, a few trickles of cum managing to leak out of his abused cock. He whimpered and cried as the vibrating dildo rode him mercilessly through his high, his cock twitching as it tried to shoot out more cum, but it couldn't. His prostate was practically crying out as all of its pleasure was pumped out and then some. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the overstimulation clung to his body, never letting go.

"We've only got a couple of minutes left," the man spoke softly, "Let's make them the best~" He cooed. Once again, Jack could hear the sound of tape being pulled and ripped. The man picked back up his wand and placed the head of it against the base of Jack's cock and the top of his balls. Using the tape, he secured the device in place, smiling devilishly as he turned the device on once more.

Jack screamed out as his two most sensitive body parts were abused, pleasure and sensitivity not once leaving him. He rolled around on the bed, moaning, screaming, crying, and whimpering at the pleasure. The comments flew in on the stream, completely filled with praise and admiration as the people watching saw the Irish YouTuber be fucked out of his mind, all of the relishing in the sounds that emitted from Jack's sweet lips.

It wasn't long before Jack could feel another orgasm building up in him, and he cried and moaned loudly as it shot through him. His red abused cock twitched sporadically as it tried to shoot out more cum, but there was none left.

"Good boy~" The man cooed as he reached down and turned the vibrating wand off, then reached under and turned the vibrating dildo off. Jack slumped down in the bed, panting and moaning still as was finally allowed a moments rest, "I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did," The man spoke to his monitor, looking at the comments, "And I know poor little Jackie enjoyed it too," He cooed, smiling as he looked over at the panting Irishman, "Say bye-bye Jackie~," The man spoke. Jack turned his face over to look at one of the cameras, eyes half-lidded as he stared into the lens, "Bye-bye everybody," The man said before pressing a few buttons on his computer, causing the cameras to stop recording, ending the stream. The man then reached down and unplugged a power cord which caused all of the studio lights to go off, leaving the two in the darkness. The man reached down and undid the ball-gag in Jack's mouth, a trail of Jack's pit clinging to it as he pulled it out. Suddenly, a pair of lips were being pressed against Jack's, and a tongue was slipping into his mouth, causing him to whimper, "You were so good, Jackie," The man said lovingly between passionate kisses, "So very, very good to me," He spoke in hushed tones.

Jack was unsure of how he had ended up here, or why those things had taken place, but whatever it was, he had loved it.


End file.
